1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass substrate for plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a plate-like glass formed by float process, having a thickness of from 1.5 to 3.5 mm, particularly soda lime glass, has been used as a glass substrate for plasma display panel. The glass formed by float process is suitable for mass production, and has an excellent smoothness. Thus, in these respects, it is suitable as a glass substrate for plasma-display panel.
However, this glass has inherent coloring. That is, it has an absorption in a visible ray wavelength range, which becomes a bar to improvement of contrast and luminance of image display.
Particularly, soda lime silica glass formed by float process has an absorption peak at a near infrared ray wavelength in the vicinity of 1,000 nm, and the absorption peak is extended to the visible ray wavelength range. Therefore, this glass is colored in a range of from green to blue.